A Million Years
by EmilyLovesYOU
Summary: Begins right where New Moon leaves off.What will happen when Charlie confronts Bella about the bikes?What will she do about it? R&R! UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Kicking and Screaming

A Million Years

**Chapter 1: Kicking and Screaming**

I walked into the house with Charlie, Edward had just left. He left me alone with my father to "talk".

"Bella, I was worried sick! I walk upstairs to wake you up and you're gone! Then Jacob walks up with a motorcycle and says it's _yours_! How do you think I felt…?"

"Dad, stop. I'm fine!"

"Bella, how are you _fine_?!?! You were with _him_! Did he hurt you? What did he do? Damn it, Bella, tell me!"

"STOP!" I screamed. I never scream at Charlie, I can't believe I just did that! Panic overcame me and I automatically ran up the stairs, not tripping once.

"Isabella Marie!" Charlie yelled after me.

Uh oh! This is not good! I though to myself. But it wasn't for what Charlie was screaming at me but for what I saw. All of my things were thrown into a huge, blue suitcase. My closet and drawers were open and completely empty. My mouth suddenly dropped.

Edward

All the time I was downstairs he did this, but where was he? As I slowly began to walk farther into my room I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?" He asked in a heavenly tone of voice.

"Why are all of my bags packed?" I asked barely being able to spit out the words.

He began kissing my neck. Why did he always have to dazzle me, even when I couldn't see him he still could dazzle me.

"Because, Love, you're moving in with me." He told me matter-of-factly.

I spun around quickly in his arms, nearly tripping, "What?"

He laughed, "Bella, do you not _want_ to move in with me?" His eyes smoldered, he was dazzling me again.

"It's not that, its just-" But he didn't let me finish. He began to kiss me with all of the passion he could muster, and guess what, I never stopped him.

"Bella." Kiss "Will you." Kiss "Please" Kiss "Move in." Kiss "With." Kiss "Me?"

The only words I could even think of at the moment were "Yes!"

Edward immediately stopped kissing me. He picked me up bridle style in one swift motion and quickly jumped out of my window. We landed on the ground with a soft thud. He began to run the second we hit the ground. I guess he's the reason for the term 'hit the ground running'. Within moments we were in his driveway. Then I remembered, "Edward, what about my stuff and Charlie would never-"

He stopped me for a second time that day, "Don't worry about it, darling, Alice is taking care of it as we speak."

Edward carried me inside of the house and up the stairs. When we got to his room, he set me on his couch. He sat down next to me and pulled me into his lap. We just sat there for a few minutes in silence. All I could hear was our breathing.

Edward finally spoke, "Bella, are you sure you want this I mean it would be okay if you wanted to wait."

"Of course not Edward, what made you think I wouldn't want to live in this house with you and your family?"

He then looked at me and did the grin I loved, "Who said we're living in this house?"

I gasped, "Edward, you didn't, did you?"

He laughed and said, "Come on!" He quickly lifted me out of his lap and set me on the floor. Then, he snaked his arm around my waist and led me out of his room and down the stairs. We were met by his smiling family.

Alice spoke first, "So?"

"She said yes!"

Alice ran to me and grabbed me into a bone crushing hug.

"Human can't breathe." I barely gasped out.

She immediately let go of me and Edward re-snaked his arm around me, when we finally got outside I was surprised at what I saw.

"Oh my gosh! It's a…"

**Cliffhanger!!!**


	2. I Like To Ride My Bike

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon**

I Like To Ride My Bicycle, I Like To Ride My Bike

_"Oh my God! It's a…"_

"-motorcycle!" I screamed. It was perfect in every way possible. The colors of it were topaz and black. The seat and most of the other part were topaz. The remaining parts were black. I turned to Edward and started, "It's-" but he wasn't there.

'Where did that boy get to?' I wondered. Then I heard the soft purr of a motorcycle coming to life and I turned to the one before me but it wasn't mine making the noise . "What the-." Then it appeared. A blood red motorcycle with my angel sitting on top of it.

He steered near the porch and said to me, "Hi, darling." Then he smiled the lopsided grin I loved so much.

I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, "its perfect, Edward."

"Just like you, my Bella," he replied.

I blushed at least ten shades darker than normal. I'm so glad he's back and with me, forever. It almost seemed as all those months of pain didn't happen. Then again there was always that dreadful _almost_.

He pulled me onto the back of his motorcycle and kissed my cheek before securing a topaz helmet on my head. He then proceeded to place a red helmet on his head and asked me, "Ready?"

I tightened my grip around his waist and replied, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He laughed at that remark, started the motorcycle, and sped off. Thank God it was a cloudy day so we could go onto the main road because there is no feeling is the world as riding a motorcycle very quickly down a highway. Well except maybe running with Edward. I just loved this feeling. I don't know if it is the wind blowing against my face, the wind whipping through my hair, or something completely different, but I knew one thing, I **loved** the feeling. I'm so glad I finally got to share this feeling with Edward. It was a million times better when he was around, riding with me.

"Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, Edward?"

"What are you thinking about at this very moment?"

"I am thinking about how fun this is, especially with you." I said as I laid my head against his back.

He sighed then said, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I replied as we drove back down the dirt road leading to his house. Edward came to a sudden stop and growled. This growl came from deep inside his chest. "Edward? What's wrong?"

He growled again and said, "Your father's here."

"Uh oh!" I gasped. This was not going to be fun.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**..and I might continue the story


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Hey there. This is up for adoption. Private message me and leave your e-mail address.

Peace, Emily 


End file.
